6-methyl-3,4-diphenyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrone, (MDTP), in its various isomeric forms, has been described in "A study of the Michael reaction. III -- Outline of the products of addition of benzyl cyanide with 4-phenyl 3-butene 2-one trans", (A.M. Baradel, R. Longeray and J. Dreux, Bulletin de la Societe Chimique de France, 1970, No. 1 p. 255-258.).
However, although 6-methyl-3,4-diphenyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrone is known as a chemical compound from the above mentioned publication, there has been no disclosure of any industrial application nor any therapeutic application for the same.
Applicants have made the surprising discovery that MDTP is pharmaceutically active and has psychotropic and psychostimulating properties.
Although many pharmaceuticals with a psychostimulating action are known, most of them in fact give rise to troublesome side effects when they are administered, such as motor incoordination, change in the diameter of the pupils, hyperthermia, etc.